Here's to never growing
by Elsa Frost
Summary: Its high school like you've never imagined children of famous monsters and fairy tale characters all go to school together there will be fun,romance,and drama I also do other movies like tangled and rotg are mentioned enjoy
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing except the idea

All charcters are disney and non/disney

Enjoy review favorite comment suggestions

Chapter 1: The first day and first expectations

Elsa

I was so nervous about starting high school because I was afraid that I would have no friends or I would be the awkward girl who sits in the back and nobody knows. Luckily I had friends that I knew that were going to the same school as me so I had nothing to be afraid of except that I had a big problem and I mean really mega epically big problem. My dad is Jack Frost. I know ,I know its shocking but, he is a really big deal so I have big expectations to fill. I was so glad that my twin sister Anna was going to the same school as me because at least I was going to know more than 1 person. After my big freakout I decided to call up my best friend Astrid to see what she was gonna do for the first day of school.

"I'm so nervous about school because its gonna be so hard dealing with the populars and the nerdy kids I don't know how i'm gonna survive."

I feel your pain I don't know how i'm gonna survive either its gonna be so different,anyways gotta go see you tomorrow. Talking with Astrid might have just calmed me down enough to get through tomorrow. Who knows what will happen maybe i'll finally find a boyfriend idk but, all I know is from tomorrow morning on my life is gonna change.

Anna

I am so excited to start school because well there is gonna be tons of cute boys and tons of things for me to express my creativity in i'm so excited. I don't really see what Elsa's problem is I mean sure we have super famous parents but,that doesn't mean we can't start our own future our own destiny. Unlike my twin sister I don't have a majorly epic problem i'm totally cool that my mom is Rapunzel, I mean its not like i'm embarrassed or anything. I needed to figure out what on earth I was gonna wear to impress the boys so I knew exactly how many boys would wanna date me. I called up the fashion expert my best friend Melody. I am so relieved when she picks up the phone so she can help me dress to impress.

"OMG wear the new dark wash skinny jeans and the purple blouse that we bought yesterday at hot trend and the new black heels we bought at sweet shoes."

I was so not worried on dressing to impress now that I had consulted the fashion expert. I went to bed thinking about school and what my life would be like when it started. I was confident I was going to have an awesome year.


	2. Struggles and Strives

Thank you to all the people who followed and favorited this sorry for the late update I left my laptop at home during vacation so I couldn't update

Big shout out to Spyro Dragon Hero aka (the grim reaper) for inspiring me to finish this chapter

Happy new year

:D

Chapter 2: Struggles and Strives

Melody

After helping my best friend in the whole universe I knew I had to dress to impress as well but that was not a problem for me. I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and ready to find a hot boyfriend. I don't really care that my parents are Ariel and Eric one of the most talked about royal couples like Anna my bestie I don't mind that I have famous parents. I walked down stairs in my favorite sapphire colored dress with my favorite leggings and my new high heeled black knee high boots, the perfect first day look. I grabbed breakfast and hopped into my car and drove to school to meet Anna. Once I got there and met up with her we took a moment and to look at our school Alfea High. It was different because we were separated either you were royal like me and Anna or rebel like my bestie's sister Elsa and her friend Astrid. I had a lot of people in my classes that I didn't know especially cute boys so I guess it was a plus to have dressed to impress.

Astrid

I officially hated my life. School is like a prison to me I hate it and want to escape from it. The only thing that was good about school is that I had classes with my best friends Elsa and Mavis but, there were more people like us than I imagined so it was a challenge to get used to them but, I handled it pretty well. Me,Elsa,and Mavis all became friends with Lena who was the daughter of the infamous Dark Caster Merlin. She was so much fun to hang out with and we also met Seraphina daughter of Elsa's parents enemy Pitch Black but,she didn't care it was her parents problem not hers and my parents problem as well cause I don't give a f #$k. Everyone says that I have my mom's strength and rebellious spirit and my dad's heart and smarts. I honestly just wanted to get through the first week of so it would be the weekend and I could practice soccer and basketball and challenge my dad to a dragon race in which I already know i would win but,hey its fun for me but, not for him. There is a downside to the weekend my annoying and pushy grandmother is coming to my soccer tournament but my super fun grandfather was also coming which meant for a very interesting saturday afternoon. I also am so looking forward to Mavis' sweet 16 party saturday night because all my best friends are gonna be there because its a rebels only party which is gonna make for one crazy party. She is also on my soccer team which makes this weekend a bit more fun. Well at least I have to get through tomorrow.


	3. Parties and Problems

Big shout out to Princess Anna of Arendelle and Spyro Dragon Hero and all of you readers who favorited and followed this its been a while cause I had writers block and school is busy.

I mention the lorax character onceler I don't own him either

So yeah here is chapter 3

I use some monster high puns that I made up with my friend and from webisodes

Again I own nothing but the idea

This chapter is all mavis except I leave the chapter with a cliffhanger mwhaha

Chapter 3: Parties and Problems

Mavis Pov

HOLY RABIES! I can't believe its almost my sweet 16 I am so excited because all of my friends are coming the party is gonna be off the fang. Astrid and Elsa came early to help me set up for the party we all were screaming like little kids on christmas. I have the most fangtastic dress picked out. Its a strapless dress with black lace its so pretty. I can't wait to see what all of my besties are wearing. Oh My God am I freaking out as well as I am happy because what if everything goes wrong what if my party is a snooze fest Idk what i'm gonna do about my crazy fears or my nervousness lets just hope that I don't end up a nobody. Ok keep it together calm down. Its just 10 minutes before my party and I am so nervous and excited Elsa and Astrid are here with me trying to calm me down but I can't stop thinking about how my crush the hottest rebel in my opinion is gonna be here and what if he doesn't like me. Ok now 2 minutes before my big entrance i'm getting cold feet I feel like i'm gonna puke and die. Now I hear my music catwalk lights on I walk out and everyone is screaming and cheering I feel like a supermodel. Who comes up to me after my big entrance but Onceler the guy i'm crushing hard on. He admits that he was nervous to approach me because I am so cool . I told him I felt the same way and we hit it off. He is my zing. Zing is like your soulmate because its the one person who understands and gets you. All of a sudden My favorite song starts playing so I grab Astrid,Lena,and Elsa and head out on the dance floor to dance till we drop. All of the guys are totally checking us out and we just keep doing our thing and all our other friends start to come to the floor and we are all working our asses off dancing. After the epic dance party came time for my amazing 6 tiered cake. It was gorgeous. The cake was fantastic and everyone kept going back for seconds,thirds,even fourths. I knew that this was going to be an amazing night because I might just have a boyfriend coming out of this. I heard the dj top playing songs and saw everyone turn around at the door. Who other than the royal who was not invited to my party but the snotty Melody. I knew that Elsa's sister and her friend were gonna try and crash. "What are you doing here. This is a rebels party only." "I just came to see what a loser party looks like. Ooops now your party is ruined. Lets go Anna. Best idea ever to crash." "Get out of here you bitch security dispose of this royal trash". Its official my party is ruined.

OOOH what's gonna happen to Mavis and the gang will Melody get into their heads and cause a fight or will she leave the party ruined. Find out in the next chapter

Keep Calm And Freeze On Elsa Frost peace out


	4. Royal Pains

In this chapter we're introducing the characters from the Monster High franchise. I also used some Monster High puns in this chapter, either made up or taken from the webisodes/CGI films

I own nothing but the idea

Another shout out to Spyro Dragon Hero they have been a constant motivator throughout this process so a huge gigantic shout out to them and anyone who who has now followed and or favorited this fic my friend wrote this chapter not me so tell me what you think she'll be writing the next few chapters

enjoy

Keep Calm and Freeze on

Elsa frost

Chapter 4: Royal Pains

Draculaura

So Clawd and I arrived at my cousin Mavis's Sweet 16 party a little late because I realized at the last second I forgot to get her a gift! On our way there, I had to make a pit stop at the mall to get her these earrings I knew she had her eyes on. Clawd escorts me into the room and it wasn't at all what I was expecting. I go to put Mavis's gift on the gift table-a messy wrapping job because Clawd had to do it while I was driving-and guess who was there? That conceited royal MELODY!

"Melody, why are you here?" I snapped. "Can't you read? the invitation clearly states this party is REBELS ONLY!"

"I wanted to experience firsthand what a snoozefest party is like. Why are you here?"

"Um,Hello,I'm a rebel, in case you haven't noticed! Even if I wasn't, Mavis is my cousin. She'd have to invite me!" I exclaimed

"Oh, just 'cause you're a rebel, you think you're special and can get every-" Melody started, but was interrupted by Clawd rushing over and trying to break up the fight.

"Okay, Okay! That's it, time out ladies! Draculaura, I saw Mavis in a corner crying! Shouldn't you be over there comforting her and having, like, a-heart-to-heart with her or something?"

I turned to my boyfriend. "O-M-Ghoul, is she really? Poor thing! It's probably those royals who are making her cry"

"HEY!" Melody sneered, but I just ignored her and went to go find Mavis.

Sure enough, she was sitting in the farthest corner, her head on her knees. She must have been crying pretty hard, because her lacy dress was spattered with tears.

I poked her gently, careful not to get my ruffled pink dress wet.

"Hey" I whispered. "Mavis, are you okay?"

"Go away!" she sobbed without looking up.

"Mavis, it's okay! You can talk to me"

Mavis lifted her head up. Her face was damp from crying, and her makeup was running.

"Oh! Um, hi, Draculaura. When did you get here?" she asked.

"I was running late because I forgot to buy your gift" I explained. "It's totes to die for, but the wrapping is terrible because Clawd had to do it while I was rushing to get us here"

Mavis chuckled and began to dry her eyes, only to bawl them out while she spilled everything.

"I was so excited for tonight. I was so looking forward to having fun with the other rebels and maybe, you know, find my zing. I had a killer dress and a six-tier cake and everything, but then Melody and Anna came. They crashed the party and made me feel like a total loser for thinking I could host a monstrous bash! Maybe they were right, it was a big mistake"

"You can't let anybody ruin your fun! This is your night to shine, Mavis! Now, let's go get you cleaned up" I stressed, pointing to her smudged makeup. "I just got this new mascara that will look scary-cute on you"

Lagoona

I don't think this wouldn't have happened had I not gone into the bathroom. Melody was my biggest rival on the swim team, and I was starting to think she was maybe after my bloke Gil, and there was no way that was happening. So naturally I suspected something fishy was going on when I saw her leaning against a stall with this big smirk on her face and giving Draculaura and Mavis the evil eye.

"Hi, Lagoona!" Draculaura called from in front of the sink. There was makeup strewn on the countertop and at that moment Mavis was dabbing her face with a paper towel. At first I thought she had gotten lippy where her blush should be, seeing as she's a vampire and all, but her eyes were swollen and bloodshot.

"Mavis! What happened?" I gasped. Mavis was being shy about it.

"Oh, nothing, nothing happened!"

"Mate, your eyes are swollen red! I know you've been crying" I revealed.

Draculaura pointed to Melody, who was still hanging around and seemingly enjoying watching this unfold "Ask Melody"

Melody flashed us an innocent look and explained in her sweetest voice, "Oh, I arrived at this party and-"

Mavis cut her off "Arrived?! You crashed my party!"

"You weren't even invited!" Draculaura added

Melody ignored their remarks and continued, "I saw how drab it was, and I didn't what Mavis to be humiliated for the rest of her life, so Anna and I got a real party started.

Then things started to get pretty agro.

"You're a real drongo, aren't ya?" I snapped. "I came to this party to tear up the dance floor and have fun with the other rebels. But then you and your snotty royal cronies just had to waltz in and make us all look bad!"

Melody started to the bathroom door, in what seemed like defeat. Instead she came back stronger and nastier.

"You really don't know anything, do you? Rebels will always be inferior to royals!"

The nerve of that ghoul! Not really knowing what to do next, I just grabbed a piece a cake and flung it at her. Globs of frosting and bits of cake were running down her fancy-schmancy designer dress.

"How do you feel now, being humiliated like this?" I snapped.

For what seemed like the first time ever, Melody was speechless.

"Um, well...I'm a royal, you're a rebel...and" she stammered

"You're speechless, aren't ya?" I yelled as Melody pulled the tablecloth and took the whole six-tier cake out.

Ooh what's going to happen next? Will the royals continue to dominate the party or will Lagoona and the rebels show them who's boss? Find out in chapter 5!


	5. Food Fright

Shout out to Spyro Dragon Hero for the continued support and to MegaFrost4 and FrozenLanterns for inspiring me and to all the people who have read this favorited it followed I appreciate the review and more reviews=new chapter faster

Keep Calm And Freeze On

Elsa Frost

3

Chapter 5: Food Fright

Lagoona

Understandably, when Melody took the cake out, I went down with it. As in, it fell on top of me, and I ended up covered with the stuff! I thought Melody's reaction when I threw cake at her was dramatic, but every square inch of me was covered in cake or frosting. That was something totally different.

Astrid, a fellow rebel, came out of the bathroom right then. When she saw cake on Melody's dress and frosting in my hair, she didn't quite get the hint this was war between royal and rebel. Well, she did, but not in the way I'd imagine.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Astrid yelled. "Royals vs. Rebels! EVERY MAN FOR THEMSELVES!"

"How do you expect it to be every man for themselves when it's a royals-vs-rebels thing?" I asked.

"Doesn't matter. You are SO ON!" Melody shouted.

So a food fight commenced, and things got REALLY agro! Obviously, I wasn't gonna be a fraidy catfish. Melody needed revenge and she was getting it served in the face!

Initially, us rebels had the upper hand, you know, due to our strength in numbers. Surprisingly, the royals fought back with equal but,still weak strength. I so surprised that even Elsa's younger sister Anna got into the action because Mavis actually liked Anna a small bit but, now the royal pain is on her bad side. Just then I heard Elsa scream after being punched in the leg.

"ALRIGHT YOU ASKED FOR IT GET READY FOR AN EARLY BLIZZARD",she said with a "hell bent" on revenge voice. Then all of a sudden ice shot out of elsa's hands and completely froze the royal she was fighting against. Everyone was "eliminated" except for Melody and Anna.

"Give up you rebel garbage you'll never win",Melody said with a snarl

"As if thats gonna happen oh yeah never in a gagillion years"Elsa said with a fierce tone

"A gagillion isn't a number",Draculaura said

"Now is not the time for math lala",Mavis scolded quite annoyed.

"Anna give up or else I'll tell mom you ruined the picture grandma and grandpa gave her for her and dad's anniversary",Elsa threatened.

"You know what no. I'm tired of living under your shadow just because you are like dad i'm sick of it so get ready for a whole lot of ugly coming your way"Anna said right back at her sister

OOOH what's gonna happen

Well Idk

an epic throwdown! :O


End file.
